Number XV Elixa, The Light's Chosen One
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Elixa is the new member of organization XIII but can't remember anything. As she furthers on in her days as a member, she realizes the truths and lies the organization hides from her. Elixel  Axel and Elixa , Roxion, Xemia  Gaia  rate for lang.violence
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Number XV Elixa

A young fallen nobody stood near the Twilight Town's mansion in the forest. Her blue eyes were inflectionless and unfathomable but she was aware of her surroundings. She kept her head down and stared at the ground even when she was approached by a person in a black coat. When he spoke to her, she merely nodded or shook her head in answer. The man sounded familiar somehow but she couldn't remember anything of the past, not even the ability to speak.

"You seek answers?" asked the man in a deep, orderly voice that sounded more like a statement than a question. "I can give you purpose."

With a few motions of his arm, the word Leia appeared and an X got placed in it. The barely-visible letters spun around until the word Elixa appeared. The young woman looked up at the name and said it above a whisper. The man in the black coat looked satisfied that she spoke and he smiled at her. His golden colored eyes were something she'd always remember because they were soul-shattering.

"That is right," said the man. "The new you." He said that with confidence and the he disappeared in a dark portal.

The sunset shone down on her dark brown hair that resembled someone she knew but didn't remember. Her skin was pale but her cheeks were flushed slightly. She knew she was about seventeen or sixteen years old because she had a young woman's body. Her limbs were long and skinny like that person she couldn't remember. She wore a small pink dress, a white tank top underneath it, and a pair of magenta tennis shoes.

The sound of someone walking towards her snapped her out of her reverie but she made no acknowledge towards them. He wore a black coat like the other man wore but had red spiky hair that looked like it got struck by lightning. His electric green eyes were kind and gentle but she didn't know if she could trust him. He was lean and skinny but about twice her size. He had slight muscle but not so it was sickening.

"Hey, there," he said in a carefree, happy voice, "the name's Axel, got it memorized? What's your name?" His questions were totally innocent but she didn't know if she could answer them.

"Elixa," she said dully, nodding slightly.

"Oh, you can talk," he said teasingly, giving her a big smile. "So do you wanna get some ice cream with me?"

"Ice…cream?" she repeated, curiosity coloring her dull tone.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing her by the hand. "Come on, let's get some ice cream, what d'ya say?"

"Okay…Axel," said Elixa, walking with him silently.

….

The two nobodies sat on the clock tower that was connected to the train station in Station Heights, eating ice cream as they watched the sunset. Axel stared at Elixa and saw her devouring her ice cream. You'd think she was starving but she was a brand new Nobody and she probably was hungry. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder gently, causing her to jump a bit.

"Enjoying your ice cream, Elixa?" asked Axel kindly.

"Y-yeah," answered Elixa dully, returning to her ice cream until it was gone.

"Let's hang out again like this, huh?" asked Axel, prompting her to talk back to him.

She didn't answer but merely looked up to the sunset.

"Gee, don't talk my ear off," said Axel sarcastically, scratching the back of his head. "Come on, little zombie, let's head to the castle."

"Hmm," she murmured in response, looking down to her lap.

To help her Axel grabbed her by the under arms and picked her up. She was rather light considering she was a girl but she made no response whatsoever about being scooped up like a baby. She finally looked up to see Axel looming in her face and he nearly flushed at her blue eyes. _Damn hormones,_ he was thinking, _even as a Nobody, I can't get rid of you. _

"S-so," said Axel when he set Elixa down in a sitting position, "do you know anything about your somebody?"

The only answer was a shake of her head which meant no.

_Just like Roxas, _Axel thought, thinking about how Roxas used to be. _When he first came into the organization, he was like a little zombie until he began to develop his speaking abilities. It's…funny. Elixa and Roxas have the same eyes and skin tone. Were their somebodies related? I can see it but I can't believe it. If this girl is related to Roxas, then…Xemnas must know already which is probably why he put the girl in the organization._

"Hmm," murmured Axel, placing a hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

The funny thing was, was that Elixa was copying him because she too placed a hand to her chin in a thinking manner.

"You're so cute," cooed Axel, pinching one of her cheeks. "Come on, let's go before boss man lets us have it."

"Have what?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side like a cute little puppy did.

"Never mind," said Axel, shaking his wild mane of red hair. "Come on, Lixy." With that, Axel grabbed Elixa by the arm and led her to a dark corridor so they would arrive at the castle.

_That was the day that changed my life forever-Elixa and Axel._

_**A/N: My thoughts jump to one story to the next, I'm well aware of that! Anyway, I hope you like the prologue! Sorry if it was short but the real chapters will be longer! We'll find out more about Elixa's past in the next one because, like Roxas, it will start on day seven for her. The italicized characters are usually thoughts or memories but you'll be able to see the difference. Read and Review please! Some of my YT videos are made to spoil the story a bit but not too much. Oh BTW Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hannukah—whatever it is you celebrate, have a joyful winter season!**_

_** Love, Kh-Hp-Disneylover809.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Day Seven

_If you asked me what my name was I would have just stared at you. It seemed like I was a doll with no purpose or meaning._

…

Elixa sat up in her bed and looked around carefully to take in her surroundings. The walls, floor, and bed was white but there was a window next to her bed that could peer out to the courtyard. It looked like it was still night time but her mind and body told her it was morning. When she looked down, she saw herself in the black coat that the other people wore but she wondered where the man with red hair was so she decided to look for him.

After slipping her boots on her feet, she stepped out the door and looked around. There were so many halls and stairs that it seemed overwhelming but she decided to go left to try and find her red haired friend. As she walked, she bumped into someone with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. She was a little taller than him but that didn't mean she surpassed her red haired friend in height. When she looked him in the eyes though, a sharpshooting pain went through her skull.

It seemed the boy noticed her distress because he began calling a name that sounded so familiar yet strange: "Axel, what's wrong with her! Come quick!"

Just as she began to black out, she smelled that familiar scent of burnt wood and felt an arm around her waist holding her up so she wouldn't hit the ground. She heard them talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying. They sounded anxious and worried though but she didn't stay conscious to hear the rest.

…

Axel felt Elixa's body become limp in his arms so he decided to scoop her up bridal style and bring her back to her room. Like the worried boy Roxas was, the boy followed Axel to her room, firing questions at Axel that slowly began to irritate him. It wasn't that Axel was irritated at Roxas but he was confused that Elixa fainted and when Axel got confused he was most likely to get mad.

When they arrived to her room, Axel placed Elixa on her bed and stood observing her for movements of any kind. Roxas stood with Axel, staring at the girl with an odd expression on his face—familiarity. It was like he knew the girl but Axel had known Roxas since day one so he would know if the younger had a female friend. The familiar expression Roxas had on his face only confirmed Axel's suspicions about the two younger nobodies knowing each other from the past.

"Axel," said Roxas, finally breaking the silence, "is she gonna wake up soon?" The question sounded innocent yet held the worry of a child.

"I'm sure she will soon, Roxas," said Axel, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. "Hell, I know she will wake up soon."

Roxas didn't say anything but stared at the girl nervously like he was afraid she was going to die.

"Something wrong?" asked Axel, giving the boy a worried look.

"I feel like I know her from somewhere," answered Roxas, staring at Elixa, "but it's impossible, isn't it? I mean, I didn't know her from the days here but I feel like I knew her before."

"I see," murmured Axel, pressing a hand to his chin as he observed the girl.

"What?" asked Roxas curiously, staring at Axel intently.

"Nothing," said Axel, breaking the tension with a chuckle. He stared at Elixa in concern and turned to leave but he heard her gasp lightly.

Roxas tugged at Axel's hand, whispering, "She's waking up, Axel. Look."

True to Roxas's word, Elixa sat up in bed looking utterly bemused at her situation. Roxas suddenly got all up in her face and smiled at her. Funnily enough, Elixa seemed to scoot away from Roxas like he was trying to burn her or something and Axel coughed a chuckle but was entirely relieved at the sight of her safe.

"You feeling okay, kid?" asked Axel, resting a hand on Roxas's shoulder to peer down in Elixa's innocent face. "You got me and Roxas all worried."

"I'm…okay," she said quietly, not quite looking at them. "Axel…" She pointed at the pyro in recognition like how a five year old would.

"Yup," said Axel, smiling, "I'm Axel, got it memorized, Lixy?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered, her gaze fixing on Roxas.

"This is Roxas," said Axel, introducing her to the younger man next to him. "He's number thirteen, chosen by the Keyblade."

"Roxas…" she repeated, nodding slightly to him.

"Hi, Elixa," he said with a huge grin, "welcome to the organization."

"Thanks," she whispered, looking down to her feet sullenly.

Due to the awkward silence, Axel scratched the back of his head—what he usually did when he was embarrassed or flattered. Seeing as the girl wouldn't move from her bed, Axel just walked up to her and scooped her off the bed to carry her to the gray room. As he carried her Roxas gave him the look that would be recognized as the "really?" face. Axel just shrugged in response.

"So, Elixa," said Roxas as he followed Axel, "do you wield a Keyblade like me?"

Elixa looked at Roxas like he grew an extra head and then gave Axel an anxious look—she didn't know if she did or didn't.

"Don't worry, Lixy," said Axel, smiling down at her. "We'll see if you can. C'mon, Roxas, boss man is waiting for all of us. Ick, meetings." Axel made a face at the mentions of the meeting that would be held today in Elixa's honor. "Well, to the round room we go."

Axel made a dark portal and all three stepped inside to get to the round room.

….

"Good tidings, friends," boomed Xemnas's loud voice, "today is a momentous day. Let's all welcome number XV, chosen by the Keyblade, Elixa."

Elixa stood in the middle of the room, staring at all the faces that stared back at her. To her surprise, instead of thirteen there were only eight people sitting in chairs. Confusion rippled through her; she thought it was Organization XIII not Organization IX (now X). She looked up and saw that man who approached her that one time. He gazed back at her with a satisfied smirk on his tanned face and his golden eyes seemed to glitter ominously.

"Let us introduce ourselves, shall we?" asked Xemnas, gesturing to the room with his arms.

"I'm Xigbar," said the man with the eyepatch, "number II."

"I'm Xaldin," said the man with the dreadlocks, "number III."

"I'm Demyx," said the boy with the blond mullet, "number IX."

"I'm Saix," said the man with the scarred face and blue hair, "number VII and second-in-command."

"I'm Luxord," said the blond haired man with the British tone, "number X."

"I'm Xion," said the small girl with black cropped hair and blue eyes, "number XIV."

"I'm Axel," said Axel with a big grin and an air of importance, "number VIII, got it memorized?"

"I'm Roxas," said Roxas kindly, "number XIII."

"And I am Xemnas," said Xemnas, the silver haired, golden eyed man with the tanned face, "number I and superior of the organization." Then he smiled softly at the woman in the chair next to him. "And this is my wife, Gaia."

"Very nice to meet you, Elixa," said Gaia, the woman with brown long hair and matching eyes. "I'm considered the 'mother' of the organization."

"And she's hot," added Xigbar loudly, causing the smile on Gaia's face to turn into a grimace.

"Shut up, Xigbar," commanded Xemnas in a threatening tone, pointing a finger at him.

"Shutting up," replied the eyepatch man, closing his mouth.

"Well, welcome to the organization, Elixa," said Xemnas, nodding towards her. "Meeting adjourned."

With that, all the people, save for Xemnas and Gaia, disappeared in the dark corridors. Axel appeared next to Elixa, clapped his hand on her shoulder, and guided her towards the dark corridor he summoned. It seemed Axel was her caretaker because he was everywhere and he helped her a lot. So far, Axel and Roxas were the nicest members she met.

…

Axel led Elixa to the gray room and sat on one of the stiff couches with her.

"So…what's a wife?" asked Elixa, gazing at Axel inquisitively.

"Well," said Axel, scratching the back of his head, "a wife is the female partner of a married man. Married people are people that are bound together through law and love. It's rare for nobodies to get a wife or lover because we don't have hearts. Xemnas seems to be happy when Gaia is around, though. He's in love with her."

"Oh," murmured Elixa, staring at her hands. "Will I get a wife someday?"

Axel laughed at the innocent question because she didn't know that she wouldn't have a wife. "Lixy," said Axel, smiling, "since you're a female, you'd get married to a man, not a woman. You'd have a husband—the male form of a married person."

Elixa nodded, giving a light form of a smile, and Axel grabbed her small hand in his, which marked the start of a new friendship.

_**A/N: Sorry if it's scattered but my mind is everywhere because of Christmas day. We have a tradition called Vagilia, an Italian thing, and my mom and I have been working on the dinner and such. Hope you enjoy. Read and review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Dreams of a Heart

_It's been twenty days since I've joined the organization. Slowly I began to regain my abilities to talk, walk, and listen. Throughout everything, Axel remained my best friend and I gained Roxas and Xion through him. I began to do missions like Roxas and Xion but most of them were with Axel. We were all friends and I hoped it remained that way. _

_ …_

I was having that dream again: the one with the brown haired girl that looked a lot like me and the boy who reminded me of Roxas. This time, I dreamt of being on the island with the sun shining on my face like it did in Twilight Town. She seemed like me but I didn't really know who she was. Every time I got close to hearing her name I woke up.

_I walked on the beach like how I usually did in my dreams near the shore. I was wearing a pink small dress and a pair of lavender sandals. The warm ocean air blew through my hair and caressed my face softly. I closed my eyes and smelled in the salty smell that floated through the warm sand. _

_ "Leia," I heard that familiar voice—the boy they called Riku, "Sora and Kairi are working on the raft. Wanna help?" _

_ Leia—my name was Leia. "Uh, sure, Riku," I heard the response come from my lips. _

_ Here's the stranger thing—Riku walked right up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. It felt familiar but strange to my lips. It made me feel a fluttery feeling in my stomach and chest like never before. His lips were soft and warm and I liked it but it was completely foreign so I just pressed back to humor him. Riku wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, holding me to his chest lovingly. _

_ Once we were done, we stepped back and gave each other a gentle glance before twining hands and walking off down the beach together. _

_ …_

Elixa sat up in bed, breathing hard as if she was being chased by a heartless. The dream confused her because she had never felt a kiss from anyone but it made her feel fluttery like she wanted it. The sound of her door opening made her jump and to her surprise she saw Axel standing there with a big smile on his face with a warm glow in his eyes. With his usual swagger, he walked up to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Morning, Lixy," he said, resting his elbow on his knee, "have good dreams?" His teasing grin made her face heat up and he chuckled.

"Um, sure, I guess," she stammered, biting on her lower lip. "I had a dream that a boy was kissing me. It felt strange like I've been kissed but it was foreign to me. Can you…show me what a kiss is like?" Her question was innocent but she flushed as she said it.

"Sure," said Axel huskily, situating himself so he could draw an arm around her waist. "Now, slide up a bit to me and place your hands on my shoulders." When she complied, he continued, "Now take a deep breath, close your eyes, and think of England."

"I've never been to England," gasped Elixa, closing her eyes, waiting.

Axel chuckled lightly as his lips descended down to hers and he used the memories he had to kiss her. He intended it to be a peck but soon it turned into a passionate lip lock because his tongue touched at hers, requesting for her entrance. He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to gasp in rapture, and slid his tongue into her mouth gently. Elixa began to tremble but clung to Axel's sleeves like they were life support.

Suddenly as if waking from a dream, Elixa pulled back breathing heavily, gazing at how close Axel was to her, and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry," said Elixa in an almost tearful sob. "I'm so sorry!" With that, she sped out of her room and down the hall to get to the gray room.

….

Axel just stayed rooted to Elixa's bed, replaying the kiss in his head over and over on a continuous loop. The warmth, the tasty scent, and the tenderness—it was all added up that he loved Elixa with all his being, not that nobodies had beings. How would he be able to explain everything to the others? If they found out about the little kiss thing they'd tan his hide.

"Axel," said Saix, appearing in, "you were supposed to be in the gray room a half hour ago. Are you ill?" There was no concern in his face or his voice.

"I'm good, Saix," said Axel, standing up. "I'll be down soon."

_ What is this feeling in my chest? _He asked himself, pressing his hand to his chest. _It feels like something is squeezing my lungs and esophagus like I'm choking. I've never felt this as a nobody before. When I was a human, I always used to feel this when I was about to cry. But this is just a memory of an emotion, or is it?_

To break off his offending thoughts, he walked into the dark corridor he summoned to get another useless mission he wouldn't care about.

…

When Axel arrived down in the gray room he approached Saix quietly and waited for the scarred man to give him the mission. He knew Roxas and Xion were staring at him with concern but he didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was the way Elixa's lips move across him and how her little body pressed up against his. It was a sin to think such thoughts but it felt so right to kiss her like it was destiny. Why was he thinking such thoughts?

"Axel," Saix's sharp voice broke through Axel's daydreams and the pyro looked up at him, "are you sure you're not ill?"

"I'm fine, Saix," said Axel a little more harshly than he usually did. "I'm going to do my mission." Before Saix could even respond, Axel summoned a dark portal and walked through it with his back turned.

…

(Elixa POV)

As Axel walked through the portal, I bit my bottom lip and bowed my head in shame. I didn't want anyone to see me looking like I was the guilty one (even though I was) but Saix would kill me if he found out. When I saw Roxas and Xion's confused expressions, I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes to hide the emotions in my eyes. I felt Roxas's eyes on me when I opened my eyes so I looked at him and his look was different than his usual happy one; he looked suspicious like he knew Axel and I exchanged something.

"Elixa," said Roxas quietly, sitting down next to me, "do you know why Axel is so angry?" His sapphire eyes hardened which meant he wouldn't take any lies from me.

I nodded and the two formers looked at me intently for the answer. "I kissed him," I whispered so only they could hear. "I had this dream—actually I don't know if it was a dream or not—but I was kissed by a silver haired boy and when I woke up I went to Axel to experiment what it was and I don't know…" I trailed off because I couldn't voice my thoughts.

Their expressions were priceless because it looked like their jaws were detached from their faces and their blue eyes were as wide as caverns. To escape their possible questions, I stood and ran out of the gray room to think. It was impossible; why was there a conflict feeling in my chest? Maybe Axel would tell me when he came back from the mission.

_**A/N: Ok, NO! They won't get together yet! You know how you have that little kiss experiment between a friend, just to experiment! Well that's what that was. Please read and review! **_


End file.
